


The Gift

by CC_Sestra



Series: A Collection Of Wincest Babies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Okay, so I thought mpreg was really weird. But then I said to myself "Self: you thought Wincest was weird, remember? The weirdos have all the good stuff."So. I read some. And then I wrote this. Enjoy!...and then, I wrote another one. And probably soon, yet another one. So I made a little collection to be growing like a baby! (See what I did there?)[As always, sorry for any word weirdness caused by me not having english as my first language]





	The Gift

“She said she wanted to give me what I need, Sam. And then something went through my body, I don’t know what it was, but it felt like it should hurt, but it didn’t. Chuck, you know, he just laughed and said that he would give Cas one last gift to help me with mine. What the hell did she do to me?”

Dean had wild eyes, telling Sam the last thing that happened before the big bosses left earth. Suddenly, Cas stood right in front of them, making both brothers jump and reach for the weapons. 

“Cas?” Dean said, shocked. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean made a curious face. 

“You got your wings back?” 

“Something weird has happened to me. I don’t know how, but yes, I got my wings back. And I seem to be an archangel, now.”

“What?” Sam said, equally if not more shocked. This was, of course, worthy of shock even for the boys who had lived through such a shitload of crazy. 

“I know” the angel answered. “It is very odd.”

“Very odd” was kind of an understatement. 

Dean was pale and his hand trembled, barely noticeable, but Sam noticed it just as he always noticed everything about his brother. 

“What the HELL did she give to me that I need an archangel for?”

Cas tilted his head. 

“Dean, what are you talking about?”

It didn’t take many seconds to exchange what little information they had. A few minutes later, when they had concluded they had no idea what to do about this, Cas said he wanted to fly, because he hadn’t in such a long time.

“Pray for me if you need me. I think I’ll be gone for a few days. Maybe a week. Two at the most.”

Sam chuckled.

“It’s fine, Cas. You fly as much as you want to. We’ll call if something comes up or if we get any leads on Lucifer.”

“I’ll look for him when I fly.”

The angel was gone with the flutter of newly grown wings. 

“Sammy, I… I need a drink, or ten.”

“Oh no, you don’t. Whatever it was, she loved you in her own, twisted, way, Dean, and I’m pretty sure it’s not a bad thing. We are celebrating, and you are not drinking, because I want you sharp and ready to make me very, very happy.”

Dean blushed and smiled, not one of his usual grins but a partly insecure, shy smile. Sam laughed. He loved the fact that his big, tough brother was so easy to break through to these days. That mask coming right off. He remembered the first time, when Dean was broken, after being a demon and doing black-eyed-stuff, including trying to kill his brother. When Dean had tried to push him away, as he always did, punishing himself. When Sam shocked him into silence and stillness by kissing him. Sam had felt Dean, before he had time to think, kiss him back and that was when he knew that it was true, what he had hoped and longed and prayed for. The feeling in his gut, that his brother was more than a sibling, had come from pure instinct, not just desire masking as instinct. 

Dean had stared at him quietly, then cursed at him, but in the end, he let Sam kiss him again, and those lips – Sam could never get enough of them. He understood why all these girls had fallen for his brother, who down the road had become a “master of the art of sex” as he put it himself, which was idiotic but also accurate. Except Dean had never tried to please a guy. But that was a problem with an easy solution, and a pleasant one at that. 

The kissing led to full body contact, and soon Sam could feel Dean pushing and rubbing against him, not willfully but not being able to help himself. That was when the lessons began, and Dean was a very quick study. It wasn’t a week before he asked Sam for the thing Sam had wanted to do forever, but wouldn’t unless Dean asked him to. These days, Dean didn’t stutter as much, but he still blushed when he told his baby brother he wanted to be fucked, now knowing exactly how good it felt. The first time, Dean had been a little scared, though.

“You are big all over, aren’t you Sammy” he had said, swallowing nervously. Sam had calmed him down, reassuring him he wouldn’t ever hurt his big brother. Never ever. And he hadn’t, even if someone who heard them might have thought so at first, because they were very loud. 

They still were loud, and this time, the celebrating of the end of an era, was no different. Dean’s gifted mouth closed around Sam’s rock hard cock, made him make those amazing sounds. Sam reciprocated, before they got into bed, cuddling a little bit before round two. Now they would last longer having had one orgasm already. Sam giggled. 

“You still have a bit of me right…” Sam stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened as he watched the little bit of cum stuck in the corner of his brothers mouth sink into Dean’s skin. 

Sam’s first reaction was to pretend nothing had happened, to spare his brother until he found out more (how, he didn’t know, because probably not even the Men of Letters had a book on this) but Dean wouldn’t have it. He said, “no more lies”, so Sam told his brother what happened. First, Dean refused to believe it. Then he pushed Sam away, sat up in the bed. 

“What the hell, Sam! Why would she turn me into a freaking cum-eater?” Dean said, very angrily.

“Well, technically…” Sam couldn’t help but start saying.

“Shut your face” Dean growled.

“Dean, calm down. It can’t really be that dangerous, I mean… it’s not like it’s poison or anything. And you don’t seem to absorb anything else. Weird, sure. Good, probably not, but bad? I’d say on a scale to Lucifer is free, this doesn’t even qualify.” 

Dean sighed, and sunk back down in the bed. It didn’t take long for Sam to make him forget the whole deal, and soon he was only thinking about one thing. 

“Please, please, Sam, I want you inside me. I want your cock, please, baby brother” Dean begged, fully aware how it affected Sam to be called baby brother. The youngest Winchester was a kinky one, for sure. And one who always wanted to make Dean happy, something that got a lot easier once Dean would let him do it this way. 

Sam was, of course, right about that the Men of Letters didn’t have a book on people who absorbed cum (and Dean did, which they had to test out a few times to fully believe it). They couldn’t do much more, so they did what they always did when they were stuck in a mystery – they hunted. The next few weeks they got a lot of wins, some made a lot easier because they now had a helpful archangel a prayer away. Dean mumbled something about it not being a challenge anymore one of those times, but mostly, he was happy. 

Soon after the angel got his wings, they had made Cas call in advance, not just popping in. It was kind of hard to explain to the angel because it mostly was about Cas not materializing in the middle of the brothers having sex, which they of course couldn’t say, but Sam was really good at that kind of thing. Finding the right words with his hand on Deans thigh under the table, very discrete, when the angel didn’t have his eyes on them. 

Then, Dean started feeling sick. He had no taste for burgers, and whiskey made him nauseous. He threw up every morning, still trying to keep up appearances but Sam knew him too well. 

“Let’s take you to see a doctor, Dean. Something is wrong with you. Last night, you were totally off, letting that vamp jump you like that, and this morning, you look like shit.”

“Right back at you, Sammy, and you know how I feel about hospitals. Hate them. Not going.”

Sam looked worried, thinking hard.

“Look, maybe Cas can help.”

“Sam, I’ll be alright.”

“Either a doctor or Cas, Dean. We need to know what this is about.”

“Maybe Amara thought that what I really needed was clean living. You know, no burgers or booze. Bitch.” 

Sam sighed and made that annoyed face only he could do. Dean had been cranky for a week now, and the only reason Sam had put up with it had been that his brother didn’t seem well. He knew Dean got cranky, just like that, whenever he was troubled or hurting, or sick.

“Cas, get down here, we need you, man” he said, a little bit irritated.

“What do you need, Sam?” asked the angel, appearing a second later. Sam still jumped when it happened. It was like he was never going to get used to it, probably because of his hunter reflexes. Not possible to turn those off.

“Something is wrong with Dean. Could you check?”

“I’m not a doctor, Sam…” the angel said, but then he got that curious look on his face, like whenever something human really confused him. “Dean, you are all… rearranged. It’s very weird. There’s… there’s… oh…” 

“WHAT Cas, what is there?” Dean was almost panicking, masking it in anger, as he always did.

“There’s… you seem to be with child, Dean.” 

“With child? What the HELL, Cas, I can’t be. I’m not a woman. And also, who the hell says “with child”?!” 

Dean was very loud and turned away from the angel, who turned him right back, putting a hand on his stomach. He had gotten a lot stronger since he was made an archangel. What Dean said flew right by the angel, concentrated on searching for the truth hidden inside. 

“This child, it’s… well, even apart from the fact that it is growing inside a man, it is weird. Seems to be part angel, and something… other. I think it’s residue from the mark, making the child more resilient. And the human side, it’s like it’s one parent, but not quite, like they were…” Cas looked on Sam, then on Dean, then back again. “Like they were siblings. And you’ve had two angels inside you, Sam, long enough to pick up grace, we know that. Have you two, in any way, had intercourse?”

Dean would have commented on the choice of words, if he wasn’t stunned. He didn’t need to look at his brother to know they were equally dumbstruck. 

“Oh.” Cas said, using his learned skill (that was still kind of crappy, but this was way too easy to miss) to read humans. “Well, this child… it will be something else. It has two fathers, and angel grace inside. And it’s growing in a womb placed inside a body that shouldn’t have one. You two can never make anything ordinary, can you?”

“That’s what you… you don’t care that we…” Sam said, ignoring the other part of what had been discovered for the moment, not ready to deal with it.

“No, why would I? You humans, you change what’s okay and what is not all the time. I don’t care about that. Every bit of happiness you can get, you deserve. Always. But Sam, this child…”

“Is coming out of me, NOW, whatever it is” Dean commanded with his grittiest voice. 

“I don’t think that’s wise, Dean” the angel answered. “We need to know more first.”

Sam’s first instinct was to comfort his brother, but he, as always, stopped himself when in company. Then he realized that if Cas was fine with them fucking (or “having intercourse”) he probably didn’t care, so he stepped closer to hold Dean. His big brother tried to push him away, stubborn as ever, but Sam and his strong arms wouldn’t let him. 

“We’ll get through this, Dean. As we always do” he mumbled in Dean’s ear. Dean’s shoulders slumped, and he leaned in to Sam’s warming embrace. He’d made the same conclusion as Sam, and this was too much to deal with. The need for comfort was stronger than the need not to show weakness.

“This isn’t like anything else, Sammy. It’s inside me. This must be what she gave me, that hellish bitch. ‘What I need’, what the hell, Sam? How could she even make something like this up? And I mean, this thing… if it’s affected by the mark…”

“I didn’t say affected by the mark as in demonic, Dean. It’s stronger because of it, more resilient. But there is absolutely no demonic presence in the child” Cas said.

“Stop right there, I mean all of us. It’s not a child, it can’t be. Even if it could be, and that’s a big if, right now it’s like a little bit of slime, right? Slime easily removed. Then I go back to NOT being a freak of Amara’s making.”

“It might look like slime, Dean, but I assure you, it’s already there. Much earlier than it should be by human standards, but you and your brother have never done anything the usual way.”

Sam wrinkled his forehead. 

“What do you mean, already there?”

The angel smiled. 

“It has a soul, Sam. The child has been ensouled, even if the ‘slime’ as Dean put it shouldn’t be ready for it, that usually comes much, much later. When the body is ready to live on its own.”

“Dean” Sam said, with a troubled voice, “we can’t just kill it. You heard Cas, we have made a life.”

His big brother pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Awesome. This is freaking awesome. I need a drink.”

“No, you really don’t” Sam said. “There will be no more drinks for you. For a long time.”

“Are you serious, Sam? Really? You want me to try and have a freaking baby? How would it even get out of me, if it grew? IF it could be a baby?”

“We will work it out, Dean. We always do. There’s always C-section, you know.”

“Oh yeah. Doctor’s playing operation on the human freak, that’s just… I can’t do this Sam, I’m just done. I have been to hell, been a knight of hell, died like a zillion times, and now this?”

Sam held his brother closer, calmed him down with his own warm body. 

“Don’t worry, Dean. I got you. I won’t let anything happen to you… or our child.”

Sam kept saying that for several days while Dean was angry, upset, crying, cranky, throwing insults and almost punches around. Sam put on his most stoic stubbornness and refused to engage in any fights. Then, he found Dean, in front of the mirror, studying his flat stomach, so beautiful. It didn’t show that there was anything in there. If anything, he was skinnier than normal, due to the nonexistent appetite and frequent vomiting. 

Sam got behind Dean, putting his arms around him. 

“You won’t be able to do that if we can’t fix this, Sam. I will be too fat. You better take a good look, because the bitch-god have stolen my body to fuck it up.”

Sam giggled a little bit. These days, he’d learned that humor was better than broodiness, and he wouldn’t lose it. Normally, Dean loved that – his baby brother making that careless, naïve smiles that reminded him of Sam being young and happy. The few times that had happened. 

“You won’t be fat, Dean, you will have a baby bump. And don’t you always say I’m a sasquatch? I have arms long enough for you AND baby bump.”

“Our lives just got too weird, Sammy.”

“I don’t know, Dean, I’ve been thinking about it. Maybe this IS what you need. A family. A little kid of our own.”

“You and me, taking care of some kid? Raise them to be a hunter, just like Dad raised us? No way, Sam. That is NOT what I need. And it is definitely not what any kid needs. We are not parents. We are hunters. And this hunter wants that thing out of his body before we can tell what it really is.”

“We won’t raise our child like we were raised, Dean. We can do this.”

Dean sighed. He was on the verge of giving up on his anger, accept what was happening and really deal with it. Sam was happy about that, and he let one of his hands travel downwards, close to Dean’s cock. It had been days without contact, and he knew Dean got even crankier when he wasn’t taken care of in the way only Sam could, the way he had got used… no, addicted to. No girl had ever made Dean that happy, that relaxed afterwards. Sam felt Dean tighten a little bit, but not pulling away, no, not at all. He couldn’t resist.

Dean was already hard, cock straining against the jeans. Sam quickly got his brother out all clothes, and when he began to stroke his brother’s dick, Dean moaned, loudly. This pregnancy thing made him horny as hell. Sam didn’t tease, not this time. He gave Dean what he needed, watching his hand on his brother’s rock hard cock in the mirror, his other hand circling and pinching Dean’s nipples, caressing his collarbone, his stomach, while Dean raised his arms and put them around Sam’s neck, burying his fingers in that gorgeous, shiny hair. Those intense feelings had made him forget he was full frontal in the mirror.

Sam was hard himself, watching his brother’s pleasure, but his needs would come later. First, he was happy just seeing Dean like this, lost in the ecstasy given so eagerly by his baby brother. Dean came hard and fast and immediately sunk down on his knees, turned around to suck that amazing cock that had been rubbing against him. Sam was very glad Dean didn’t think about where they were, because then he might feel uncomfortable, and Sam loved watching his brothers head bobbing in the mirror, his own hand grabbing the short hair as best he could. This was new, and it was amazing. _Maybe we could make a movie_ , Sam thought, and that made him come instantly. Dean sucked up every last drop, being the good little cum-eater he always had been, Amara or not. Then those green eyes looked up at him, so beautiful. 

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… I want…”

“Don’t worry, Dean, I got you. Come here.”

Dean was incredibly hard again, and Sam gave as good as he got. He snuck a finger inside Dean at the same time, making his brother very, very loud, begging him for more. One more finger, and a third one, and then, Dean asked Sam to fuck him. He was so close to coming Sam took a short break before he got the lube, helped Dean calm down, to make him last just a little bit longer. 

This became a theme over the next few weeks, them fucking each other stupid so often Sam began to wonder if his dick could get worn out. Still no more information, but Dean seemed to become more comfortable with the strange situation. He didn’t reach for the whiskey anymore, even when he stopped having morning sickness, and his appetite came back. And he stopped yelling about them getting this out of him, something Cas and Sam refused to do. Dean never went by himself to try and find someone to do it. He hated hospitals, sure, and he would surely become front page news, but there was also something else there. He could have gone to a doctor who wouldn’t give him up to the journalist vultures. But he didn’t. Something stopped him. It didn’t stop him from hunting, though, and even if Sam was scared to let him, that was the only thing that made Dean feel normal these days. His little brother just couldn’t take it away from him. It was bad enough to have Cas as a baby sitter during these hunts, ready to intervene if Dean was in trouble.

After one of those hunts, they ate at a diner where the waitress was cute and flirted with Dean (which Sam enjoyed, thinking about how the sought-after man was his to take home), everything as normal as it could be for them. Dean got up of the chair to leave. The waitress giggled and suggested, with a sly look at Dean’s waist, that he maybe should try what Sam was having the next time. Dean looked like he wanted to murder her, and Sam dragged him out of there as fast as he could. The ride home was no fun, Dean cranky as hell and complaining about everything and driving way too fast, even for him. 

The morning after, when Sam tried to hold Dean, make him feel better, the big brother pushed his hands away. 

“Don’t touch me, Sam.”

“This is about what that waitress said, isn’t it?”

“No!” Dean said with that gritty, angry voice that sometimes meant the “no” was spelled “y-e-s”.

“You are not fat, Dean. You’re just making a little room for our baby. And you’re beautiful.”

“No, I’m not. I’m bloated.”

“Well, you should have been years ago, on your diet. But your body was a miracle even before what Amara did to you. Now, you are not bloated. You are, as Cas still puts it, with child.” Sam got a bit thoughtful. “Maybe we should think about being more careful, maybe you shouldn’t hunt for so much longer.”

“Hell no, I’m not staying home, on the couch, getting fatter by the minute!”

“You will have to, eventually. I won’t let you hunt during the entire pregnancy. Besides, you’re no help if you tip over” Sam laughed. 

Dean bit his lip and his jaw got really tight. He definitely didn’t like the joke. If looks could kill, Sam would fit in an ashtray. Sam got closer anyway, didn’t care about Dean’s objections, held him tight.

“Dean, you are cuter and sexier than you have ever been before” he said, massaging that little baby bump the waitress had thought was one burger too many. “I love how you are changing, taking care of a life, just like you took care of me for so many years.”

Dean had a tear in his eye and his voice was strained. 

“Don’t lie to me, Sammy. Just don’t.”

“I will never lie to you again, Dean. Not ever. I love your baby bump. In fact…” He took Dean hand and put it on his hard cock. “This is what it does to me. Makes me hard.” 

“You are one sick puppy” Dean answered, but in a loving way. He kissed Sammy, with a fiery hunger, got them jumpstarted into a new sweaty session of “how many times can we make each other come”. 

When the baby bump got bigger, Dean didn’t want to be in public anymore. He, who was used to be eaten up with other people’s eyes, absolutely hated being viewed as “fat”. It was so bad, he even started eating salads, which Sam liked because the baby should be properly nourished. Dean chugged down vitamins as well, as long as Sam reminded him, put them in front of him. He pretended to hate it, but Sam knew Dean didn’t. He wanted his little brother to force him doing things that was good for the baby, so that they got done without him having to fully acknowledge what was happening. 

But no matter how much Sam tried, his brother would only come out of the bunker to hunt, which he refused to stop doing, even if he left the parts where you had to talk to people to Sam. Cas had completely quit the unsuccessful hunt for Lucifer, and his worried face when he followed Dean around made the hunter throw tantrums. He hated being viewed as weak, needing to be taken care of.

When Dean started having trouble getting up from the ground, he cursed Amara until Sam thought there couldn’t be any curse words left, and then, after the third time he had to get help getting up, he agreed not to hunt until “after”. Sam and Castiel discussed what the “after” might look like, but Dean still only referred to it as “after”. They had agreed to get the baby out when it was ready, which Cas would determine when it was, and had spoken to a doctor who would make the C-section on what she right now believed would be a woman. No hunter doctors this time, an expert. They’d gotten a little magical help convincing the doctor she was suddenly making home calls, so she was on stand-by now. Cas would be there, healing powers boosted by the archangel juice he got pumping in his veins these days. 

One morning, Sam came back to the bed with morning coffee as he always did these days. Dean groaned. 

“She’s kicking like hell today.”

“She?”

“I think it’s a she, Sam. Or I know. She’s… I can feel her.”

“You realize, Dean, that this is the first time you’ve talked about her like your child? I’ve been waiting for that. Man, I love you. And her. You sure she’s a baby girl?”

Dean made a face and then nodded. 

“I don’t know how, but I do know she’s a baby girl. And she’s good, Sam, too good for us. For me, anyway.”

“No way, Dean. You are a good man. A beautiful man with an amazing heart.”

“A weird freaking man on his way to having a baby is more like it, and stop with the nauseating romance crap” Dean mumbled, but he still took his brother’s hand and put it right where his daughter was kicking. 

“Oh. She’s strong” Sam said, tearing up with joy.

“No chick flick moments, Sammy” Dean said, but Sam noticed Dean wiping his eyes as he said it. “You think she will be healthy? I mean, I drank… a lot… before I knew, and I’ve fallen over with her too much, and we… we ARE brothers. And I AM a man.”

“Cas said she was fine, Dean. Just fine. And remember, she has angel grace in her, and a shield made with Cain-powers. She will be more than fine.”

Sam made warm circles all over Dean’s now not-so-flat stomach with his hands, light strokes to calm the stretched skin. Then he leaned in to kiss Dean. 

“Sammy, you can’t do that, I get so…”

“Don’t worry, Dean, I got you” Sam whispered and started stroking Dean’s cock instead. 

“But I’m huge, and…”

“And beautiful, and sexy” Sam finished the sentence, kissing the soft skin protecting his daughter. Dean moaned, ready to come right away, and Sam made him do just that. He was fast these days, Dean, but luckily, ready to start over within seconds. Sam loved it, and sometimes he would just give Dean what he needed, watching Dean was all he needed. He wasn’t high on hormones and didn’t have the same aching need for sex all the time. But making Dean come, it was always an amazing feeling, something he couldn’t get enough of.

He helped Dean get in a comfortable position, using pillows, and then he started to stretch his brother out, one finger at a time. Dean made happy sounds, thinking he would come just from Sam’s fingers, and he would have if he hadn’t gotten that awesome hand-job minutes ago. Now, he lasted a bit longer, long enough for his very big little brother to fuck him just like he loved to, fuck him until they came together. 

“Soon, Dean, soon we will have a baby together. A baby, Dean. You and me. If I didn’t hate her so much, I would love Amara to death” Sam whispered afterwards, spooning Dean, making sure he had pillows everywhere he needed. Dean didn’t answer, but he had that little smile, the genuine happy one, that almost no people got to see. The one Sam would never again comment on, because he didn’t want it to go away, and that meant not telling Dean he had it.

Soon, Dean had trouble getting out of bed. He was clumsy and had problems with putting his own socks on. This made him incredibly cranky, worse than ever. Cas fled and even Sam got tired of it.

“Dean, stop. I KNOW this isn’t easy for you, but I can’t listen to you bitch anymore!”

“You try and be big as a freaking elephant! Lucky I have this gigantic ass or I would tip over every time I tried to walk” Dean answered, annoyed as hell. Just as he always was, these days. 

“For the millionth time, your ass isn’t bigger now than it was before you got pregnant! The only part of you that has grown bigger is right where our BABY lives, Dean, so stop complaining and be happy we are about to meet her!”

Dean’s lip trembled. 

“What is it, Dean? I can see from miles away something is eating at you. No more lies, remember?”

“I’m scared, Sam. I don’t think I can be a good father.”

“You have already proven you can, Dean.”

Sam didn’t want to mention Ben’s name, since he had promised not to a long time ago, but that kid was living proof his brother’s warm heart would be a gift to any child.

Dean wasn’t convinced. 

“I don’t know, Sam. After all we’ve been through, maybe I’m too freaking damaged. Too much of a head-case.”

“No, you’re not. And your ass is not bigger. And before you say it, I don’t think you are fat. I think you are amazing. Even more amazing if you stop being so freaking grumpy, because very soon that constant crankiness will make me wanna rip my ears off. So please, just stop.”

“Make me.”

Sam was on his way to give a snarky retort before he realized what his brother was saying, and instead stepped closer to kiss those incredibly sexy lips. All irritation was gone, and he once again experienced how hard that big baby bump got him. 

“I will miss fucking you like this, big brother, with this amazing body of yours, growing our child inside you” he said in Dean’s ear. Dean finally gave up and believed Sam found him beautiful, and he told Sam how much he loved being fucked just like that, how good it felt.

Of course, it didn’t take more than a few hours before Dean was cranky and grumpy as ever. Sam massaged his back, his feet, cracking up about Bobby’s foot massage story, got him whatever food he wanted (with the help of instant-angel-service, going wherever on the globe), trying everything he could to make Dean happier. But the only time Dean wasn’t a pain in the ass was when he had Sam in his ass. Or in his mouth. Or something of that variety. Crankiness was after all his go-to behavior as soon as something was wrong, in this case, being a hunter trapped in a body that prevented him from hunting. 

Cas didn’t just provide food services, he was also a living ultrasound machine, telling them now they were counting days, not weeks. 

“She’ll be ready to come out soon.”

Dean bit his lip. He was radiating fear. Sam was expecting more anger but that had passed now. Dean was pacing (well, more waggling, but Sam was wise enough not to even think that) with wild eyes. 

“I don’t think I can do this, Sammy.”

“Dean… It’s not like you have a choice. Our baby girl is coming out, and you will be just fine. Chuck gave us an archangel, best baby shower ever, remember?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it will be fine. I’m fine.”

Dean wasn’t really that convincing. He was still scared as hell. But at least he stopped long enough to realize how bad his back hurt. He groaned and tried to rub himself, which didn’t help much.

“If I live through this, I’m building some more muscle. You should do this. You are always swinging from that thing.”

“Those are called pull-ups, Dean. And you should. I will hold you to that statement, you know.”

“Hey, this is like being drunk! Nothing I say counts. What happens when man-pregnant stays in… ehrm.. man-pregnant.” 

Sam smiled and chuckled. 

“If you say so. I would still love to see you work out, preferably naked.”

Dean blushed, forgot about the soon-to-be-operation, if only for a second. 

“And it WOULD be good for you, you know. We’re not getting any younger” Sam continued, because he was serious about that part. 

Dean was trying to come up with a reply, but he couldn’t find one. He just leaned over the table with a miserable face. 

Sam stepped in and massaged his brother’s back. 

“Why don’t you come to bed? I’ll help you get comfortable and see if I can’t rub some of that pain away.”

Sam’s strong hands were very good at that, and Dean sighed and let Sam lead him to bed. Then he stopped with a sound that made Sam worried. 

“Sam, it hurts.”

“What Dean, what hurts” Sam asked as he was half-carrying his brother to the bed. 

“It’s our baby, she… I think she wants out, and I can’t do that, I ca.. ngggh” Dean said, interrupted by intense pain.”

“Cas!” Sam yelled, looking up as if Cas could see him. With the flutter of archangel wings, the angel was there almost before Sam had time to finish yelling his name.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“I think this baby wants out” Dean groaned, bent-over. 

“Cas, help him!” Sam said, nervous now. 

“I’ll get the doctor” the angel said, and then he was gone – and back, within a few seconds, bringing a dazed and shocked doctor with him. 

“Oh crap” Sam said. Then he took a deep breath, and without letting go of his hurting brother, he turned his eyes towards the doctor. 

“Look, I understand this is very weird for you, Melissa” Sam said. “Maybe, if it feels better, you could pretend you’re dreaming, because we really really need your help here. Our baby needs your help. She needs to come out, right now.”

Dean was making that clear by the way he moved and sounded.

“How… how did I get here?” the doctor said. “I was at the conference, going to a lecture, and then you just popped out of thin air” she said to Cas, “and then… poof… I’m here.” 

“I think Sam’s idea was great. You could be dreaming. In fact, you ARE dreaming” Cas answered with a very piercing look. 

“Yes. I must be. I am dreaming. And I’m supposed to save a baby.” 

“Did you just Obi-Wan-Kenobi her? Can angels DO that?” Sam asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. He got the doctor to take a look at Dean. 

“So, we need a C-section here. That will be tricky. I need somewhere to operate, and I need my things.”

“We have prepared a room” Sam said, getting Dean up to go there. “Follow me.”

“And you just tell me what you need, and I’ll be right back with it” Cas said. 

Sam held Dean’s hand, didn’t care that his brother squeezed it so tight his bones almost broke. 

“You will be fine, Dean, and when you wake up, I will be here. And our daughter will be here, too.”

Dean screamed out with pain.

“Promise, Sammy?”

“I swear by Dad’s journal. I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Sammy… and I’m…”

They never got to know what Dean was about to say, because when he woke up, he couldn’t remember. But Sam would remember every second of the procedure where his sleeping big brother got his stomach slit open, and a tiny, little human was coming out of it, screaming with the first gust of air she got in her lungs. A strong scream, echoing the halls of bunker. When the doctor had taken care of the baby, letting Sam cut the cord, and she was ready to close Dean up, Cas stepped in. 

“Please, allow me” he said, working his angel mojo and closing the wound. 

Melissa was staring, shocked almost out of her hypnotized state, but not quite. This was the stuff of dreams. 

Sam wouldn’t have noticed even if the doctor was self-combusting. He held his daughter in his arms, thick black hair and the biggest blue eyes (Cas would later tell them she would get green eyes, but she would keep that dark hair as a gift from grandpa). She grew calm in his embrace, so tiny in the big man’s arms that he was afraid he’d drop her. She almost fit in his hands, sasquatch and all. 

When Dean woke up, Sam was sitting next to him, daughter taking her first bottle, just as he had promised. Dean was stunned at first, couldn’t get a word out, just watched the two of them. When she was done, Sam lifted her up, she burped and then promptly fell asleep on daddy Dean’s chest. Tears was coming down the no-longer-pregnant man’s face, tears of joy. He quietly touched his daughters hand, so tiny and yet already holding his heart in a tight grip. Sam climbed into bed with them, holding Dean with a smile he just couldn’t stop smiling. Cas stood in the door (after leaving Melissa thinking she had hit her head and had the weirdest dream while being out of it), watching all three of them, with a happy face so human, like he wasn’t and had never been an angel. He was, and would be, though, and a great guardian angel at that, to the little black-haired baby. 

“Sam?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I want to call her Charlie.” 

“I think that’s perfect” Sam said, leaning in and giving Dean a kiss.


End file.
